1. Field of the Invention
Generally, this invention is directed towards an alarm system for deterring criminals and attackers. More specifically, this invention relates to a personal and portable alarm system that affixes to a woman's bra, emits an audio signal, and is activated via shock sensor, voice recognition and manual override.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today, with the increase of attacks on individuals, particularly women, alarms systems have become the norm for personal protection. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,203, "A cylindrical personal protection device is disclosed having an aerosol cylinder with a nozzle, a light and a removable safety cap. In an embodiment with dual cylinders, the cylinders contain a deterrent spray and a glowing liquid. A trigger proximate the cylinders expels the contents of the cylinders where they are mixed prior to expulsion. A body section has a battery receiving area and an alarm. The electronics connect the battery receiving area, trigger, alarm and light. The electronics activates the light and alarm, in response to activation of the trigger, causing them to pulse simultaneously. The cylinders and the body portion are removably connected to one another. A safety lid prevents activation of the trigger."
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,698, "A key chain alarm and light is disclosed that overcomes the problems associated with prior art personal alarms. The invention combines the functionality of a key chain, flashlight and an alarm into a unitary assembly. The invention is physically diminutive in size and ergonomically shaped to facilitate its handling. However, it produces an audible alarm significantly louder than other prior art devices. The invention utilizes a unique speaker assembly to produce an extremely loud alarm signal. A piezoelectric transducer provides the vibratory medium. The vibrations produced by the transducer are acoustically focused and harmoniously amplified by an acoustic chamber before passing into a reverberation chamber. The reverberation chamber also increases the amplitude of the sound waves before selectively releasing them to produce the alarm signal. This signal immediately draws attention to the user in emergency situations. The alarm is easily activated by simply moving a switch to activate the alarm. The alarm can also be easily deactivated by reversing the switch. The switch also cooperatively activates the light. A push button on the exterior of the casing of the key chain alarm and light must also be depressed to activate the light."
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,180, "A cylindrical personal protection device is disclosed having an ampule section containing a flexible, multi-chamber ampule with a nozzle, a light and a removable safety cap. The ampule contains a deterrent spray and a glowing liquid. At least a portion of the ampule portion is removable allowing access to the ampule. A trigger proximate the ampule extends beyond the periphery of the ampule section. A body section has a battery receiving area and an alarm. The electronics connect the battery receiving area, trigger, alarm and light. The electronics activates the light and alarm, in response to activation of the trigger, causing them to pulse simultaneously. The ampule portion and the body portion are removably connected to one another. At least a pair of protective bumpers prevent damage. A safety pin prevents the trigger from contacting the ampule and partial removal of the safety pin allows the trigger to contact the ampule, expelling the contents of the ampule, and activating the alarm and light."
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,881, an "Alarm apparatus which generates a repetitive sound wave having at least two pulses of predetermined frequencies within a predetermined interval of time. A resonator generates the clock frequency therefor. The resonator may have a low tolerance of less than about 0.1 percent so that at least two pulses may be detected by a receiver having a similarly low tolerance so that false triggering of the receiver by other transmitters or background noise may be prevented. A plug is inserted into the alarm housing to maintain circuitry for initiating operation thereof open. Pulling of the plug from the housing allows the circuitry to close to initiate operation of the alarm. A push button is provided on the end of the plug to close the circuitry for initiating operation of the alarm while the plug is inserted into the apparatus. Once the alarm has been initiated, the circuitry is such that the alarm cannot be inactivated except by removal of the internal power source."
While some of the prior art may contain some similarities relating to the present invention, none of them teach, suggest or include all of the advantages and unique features of a personal alarm system that attaches to the bra of a female and is activated by either shock or voice recognition.